1964
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 12 - ''A Tiger Walks *March 25 - The Misadventures of Merlin Jones *June 4 - The Three Lives of Thomasina *June 21 - The Sword in the Stone *July 8 - The Moon-Spinners *August 27 - Mary Poppins (Los Angeles, California) *August 29 - Mary Poppins (New York City, New York) *December 18 - Emil and the Detectives *''So Dear to My Heart'' (re-release) *Summer - Walt Disney's True-Life Adventure Festival Shorts *August 27 - The CalArts Story Theme park happenings *15-year-old Mark Maples dies after falling out of the Matterhorn Bobsleds. *"It's a small world", Carousel of Progress, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, and Ford Magic Skyway debut at the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair. Albums *''Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House'' People Births *? - Jamie Tarses (former president and executive of the American Broadcasting Company) *? - Juergen Teller (artist and fashion photographer) *January 6 - Colin Cowherd (sports media personality) *January 7 - Nicolas Cage (actor) *January 13 - Penelope Ann Miller (actress) *January 14 - Mark Addy (actor) *January 17 - Michelle Obama (first lady of the United States of America) *January 18 - Jane Horrocks (actress, voice actress, musician, and singer) *January 23 **Mariska Hargitay (actress, director, and producer) *February 12 - Raphael Sbarge (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *February 16 **Christopher Eccleston (actor) **Faran Tahir (actor) *February 18 - Matt Dillon (actor and director) *February 20 **French Stewart (actor and voice actor) **Willie Garson (actor) *March 7 - Wanda Sykes (writer, comedian, actress, and voice artist) *March 8 - Bob Bergen (voice actor) *March 16 - Gore Verbinski (film director, screenwriter, producer, and musician) *March 17 - Rob Lowe (actor and comedian) *March 23 - Hope Davis (actress) *March 24 - Annabella Sciorra (actress) *March 27 - Clive Rowe (actor) *March 30 - Ian Ziering (actor) *April 4 - David Cross (actor, writer, and comedian) *April 13 - Caroline Rhea (voice artist) *April 20 - Andy Serkis (actor, voice artist, director, and author) *April 24 **Cedric the Entertainer (actor) **Djimon Hounsou (actor and model) *April 25 - Hank Azaria (actor, voice actor, comedian, and producer) *May 6 **Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) **Lars Mikkelsen (actor) *May 11 - Tim Blake Nelson (actor, director, and writer) *May 20 - Lebo M (singer-songwriter, composer, and musician) *May 25 - Ray Stevenson (actor) *May 27 - Adam Carolla (radio personality, television host, comedian, and actor) *June 9 - Gloria Reuben (producer, singer, and actress) *June 15 - Courteney Cox (actress, producer, and director) *June 19 - Bill Barretta (Muppet performer) *June 23 - Joss Whedon (writer) *June 30 - Mark Waters (director, producer, and screenwriter) *July 3 **Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese voice actor) **Yeardley Smith (actress, writer, and painter) **Peyton Reed (film and television director) *July 22 **Adam Godley (British film, television, and theatre actor) **David Spade (actor, stand-up comedian, writer, and television personality) **John Leguizamo (actor, voice actor, producer, stand-up comedian, playwright, and screenwriter) *July 26 **Sandra Bullock (actress) **Danny Woodburn (actor and comedian) *July 28 - Lori Loughlin (actress and model) *July 30 - Vivica A. Fox (actress) *September 14 - Faith Ford (actress and producer) *September 19 **Kim Richards (actress and television personality) **Molly Shannon (actress) *September 28 - Janeane Garofalo (voice artist and comedian) *October 3 - Clive Owen (actor) *October 10 - Quinton Flynn (voice actor) *October 14 - David Kaye (voice actor) *October 19 - Ty Pennington (television host, artist, philanthropist, and carpenter) *October 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson (actor and voice actor) *October 30 - Mark Steven Johnson (director, screenwriter, and producer) *November 1 - Daran Norris (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 3 - Marjean Holden (actress, stunt performer, and dancer) *November 14 - Patrick Warburton (voice artist) *November 17 - Ralph Garman (actor, comedian, and TV and radio host) *November 27 - Adam Shankman (director, producer, screenwriter, actor, and choreographer) *November 29 - Don Cheadle (actor, producer, and author) *December 4 - Marisa Tomei (actress) *December 7 - Patrick Fabian (actor) *December 8 - Teri Hatcher (actress, voice actress, writer, and presenter) *December 14 - Karey Kirkpatrick (screenwriter, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *December 17 - Steve Marmel (actor, comedian, screenwriter, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *December 30 - George Newbern (actor and voice actor) *? - Mike Quinn (puppeteer) Deaths *January 16 - Cy Young (animator) *November 10 - Jimmie Dodd (actor and television personality) Character debuts *August 2 - Copete Duck *August 29 - Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Jane Banks, Michael Banks, Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Uncle Albert, Fox, Mr. Dawes Sr., Constable Jones, The Pearly Band es:1964 1964